Bubble Bass
Bubble Bass is an obese bass who has appeared in a few of the earlier episodes and the season 8 episode Plankton's Good Eye. He wears an orange tanktop and glasses. His lips and other parts of his body are darker green. He has a bit of speech impediment and breathes very deeply. His last apperance was Plankton's Good Eye. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120729220940/spongebob/images/2/22/BrownBubbleBass.pngHis brown version.Added by Toyandthething History Edit When Spongebob finds out he forgot to put pickles in Bubble Bass' Krabby Patty, he goes into a state of shock, and takes time off of work, claiming he has forgotten how to make Krabby Patties altogether. However, SpongeBob later achieves his confidence back and resumes his role as fry cook when Bubble Bass returns once again. Again, he orders a Krabby Patty from SpongeBob with pickles, which SpongeBob delivers, only to hear Bubble Bass claim that there are no pickles yet again. However, SpongeBob realizes that Bubble Bass had been hiding the pickles underneath his tongue the entire time, from both Krabby Patties to avoid paying. At the mercy of the angry customers, Bubble Bass escapes for His Life, before they can punish him for his deceit. He also had a woman's car keys under his tongue. Bubble Bass makes a minor appearance in F.U.N., where he "accidentally" sits on Plankton, and digs himself deeper into the seat when Spongebob tells him what he'd done with an evil smile, and later confused Plankton him for a jellybean and chases him about his hand when he starts running. Bubble Bass also made a cameo appearance in Fools in April. He was shown when SpongeBob got tricked by Squidward and ran into his butt and made a large square indent. Though, instead of Bubble Bass being a green color he was brown. Bubble Bass appears briefly in Plankton's Good Eye, he fell out of a window (his house was burning) and crushed Plankton again. He was also there when SpongeBob gave Plankton the "Great Big Hug". Appearances Edit *Pickles *F.U.N. *Fools in April *Plankton's Good Eye Video Games Edit Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Edit In the first level SpongeBob and Beautiful Gorgeous travel to Bikini Bottom where they find Bubble Bass eating Krabby Patties right before he gets transformed into a giant minion of the Morphoids. Bubble Bass later heads to the Krusty Krab forcing SpongeBob and Beautiful Gorgeous to follow. They arrive to the Chum Bucket and rescue Gary. Jimmy and Plankton later arrive to the theater to only find Patrick and Squidward trapped. SpongeBob and Traloc later arrive at the Krusty Krab and fight a monstrous-sized Bubble Bass who demands more and more Krabby Patties. Finally he is defeated returning Bikini Bottom normal once more. Lights, Camera, Pants! Edit Bubble Bass like others appear here for acting roles. Quotes Edit You forgot the pickles! —Bubble Bass, Pickles I hear SquarePants is back. —Bubble Bass, Pickles Still no pickles! —Bubble Bass to SpongeBob, Pickles Where are the pickles? —Bubble Bass, Pickles I'll take a double triple Bossy deluxe, on a raft, four by four animal style, extra shingles with a shimmy and a squeeze, light axle grease, make it cry, burn it, and let it swim. —Bubble Bass and Squidward, Pickles And... there's my ride. —Bubble Bass, Pickles Help, save me! —Bubble Bass, Plankton's Good Eye Thanks, buddy! —Bubble Bass, Plankton's Good Eye Trivia Edit *Judging from how Bubble Bass and SpongeBob looked and talked to each other and when Bubble Bass was crushing Plankton (when SpongeBob's friend), it is evident that SpongeBob and Bubble Bass shared something of a rivalry long ago. *It's unkown if Bubble Bass will be featured in season 9 or 10. *Bubble Bass makes an appearance in the video game SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, and Lights Camera Pants! *Bubble Bass has never appeared outside the first season, until many years later when he was seen in Plankton's Good Eye. He was seen in a fire and running out the Chum Bucket with Larry, Sandy, SpongeBob and Nat. *For reasons unknown on Plankton's Good Eye, Bubble Bass' voice is higher pitched. He also seems kinder and friendlier in the new portrayal. *He hides numorous things under his tounge, such as pickles and a woman's car keys. Category:Fish Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:Villian Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters B Category:Male Characters Category:Citizens Category:Villains